


Thunderbirds Are Go – “The Rooster – A Study In Hair Styling by Virgil Tracy”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “The Rooster – A Study In Hair Styling by Virgil Tracy”

His rooster comb was one of Virgil’s trademarks. After a while, however, his brothers couldn’t quite tell which had come first: the deceivingly simple lumberjack look – plaid shirts, heavy duty boots, and dark denim – or the fabulous hairdo. Girls would nod approvingly at the way that glossy black hair was (albeit unintentionally) styled into one of Nature’s many symbols of masculinity while guys would pretend they weren’t impressed by the fact that Virgil’s hair game was seldom not on point. The road to the rooster however, had been a tricky one. There had been roadblocks and hiccups galore. 

Shortly after his fifteenth birthday, Virgil had begun to experiment with hair styling, having discovered Scott’s stash of hair products (by that time, the eldest Tracy sibling had already begun to suffer from occasional hair loss and random white hairs, caused by the pressure of being the best rookie pilot the USAF had ever accepted.) He had started out like so many teenage boys before him, creating disorderly spikes that looked like black hedgehog quills. 

This phase soon gave way to two peaks that were swept back on each side of his head. Scott used to call it the Wolverine Style. At one point, Virgil had even tried to grow bushy sideburns to complete the illusion.

One day, to his horror, Virgil discovered he had almost run out of styling gel. He applied the final remnants of that pot and paused. Forced to improvise, Virgil’s mind raced to come up with a vaguely acceptable emergency hairdo. Suddenly, inspiration struck. 

He walked out of the bathroom, having combed most of his hair back, with the exception of the front section, which was curved back like a rooster’s comb, skillfully defying gravity. Virgil went out to stock up on hair products, feeling pretty pleased with this makeshift look. 

And the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
